mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Python (No, This ISN'T For KAK)
Python ' is a blonde, deadly, ninja, and also a "Snakien" from The Nettherealm. He has red, glowing eyes, solid gold boots, and a solid gold belt-buckle. His orange wristbands shoot fire. He first appears in Mortal Kombat Returns, an arcade game and a prequel to Mortal Kombat: The Ending. History MKR Pithoniatt was a Snakien, a deadly race of man-eating half-human snakes that live in the forests of Nettherealm. One day, when Shao-Kahn's forces attacked and captured the Snakiens to brainwash them and send them after Raiden, Python was the only one who escaped. Shao-Kahn's forces of darkness dubbe him "Python", and he became an outlaw. He went into the woods and swore to kill Shao-Kahn and anyone else who dares enter his sacred forest, protecting it, and living his days alone. One day, when a group of villagers walked through his forest as a short-cut to Shao-Kahns palace (to witness the MK tournament), he killed them all, then heard a crowd, cheering. He left the forest (but set up traps) to find out where it was coming from. He followed the noise to Shao-Kahn's palace, and saw the MK tournament taking place. He heard that, at the end, the last man standing will get to fight the champion, Shao-Kahn, so Python decided to enter, so he could kill Shao-Kahn. Special Moves *'Snakien Enforcer - Python uppercuts the enemy with one fist and punches them in the torso with the other. *Fiend of the Forest - Python elbows the enemy in the groin, and the impact causes them to fly up into the air and land on there back. *Revenge - Python gets onto the floor, and jumps up, landing with his feet on the enemy's face. Fatalities *'Friend of the Snakes - '''Python mentally summons a horde of snakes to come and gnaw at the enemy's legs, chewing away at there flesh and leaving behind only the foe's skeleton. *Snakien Power - Python rips his own head off, and a big, Snakien head come out of his empty throat, and flicks out its tongue, witch stretches down, then forward, and wraps around the enemy's leg, then goes back into Python's mouth, dragging the enemy's entire body in with it. Other Finishers *'Hara-Kiri - 'Python flicks his huge, Snakien tongue out, and it stretches up, then backward and attaches to Python's forehead, then quickly goes back into Python's mouth, ripping the skin off his face. *'Babality - 'Python transforms into a baby, and his fake human head pops off, revealing his Snakien head, and then he starts crying out acid. *'Animality - '''Python transforms into a giant half-lizard, half-lion beast that tackles the foe and scratches the flesh off its head, then starts eating the enemy's skull. X-Ray Move *Disassemble - Python jumps into the air, and comes down with his knee, which smashes into the enemy's head, breaking there skull into, causing there body to fall to the ground so hard, that there spine breaks into several pieces. Gallery Category:Blog posts